Cave Spider (Five Nights At Minecraft's)
FNaM = Cave Spider is an alternate re-coloured version of Spider, He replaces Golden Freddy, He appears in Five Nights At Minecraft's, The only same mechanics of Cave Spider to Golden Freddy, Is his jumpscare and which He is very quiet. Appearance He is a living, smaller and greenish blue version of Spider, His role is as the fifth animatronic of Five Nights At Minecraft's 1, He totally has the same eyes of Spider. Behavior When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Zombie, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his own head), or a close-up of Cave Spider's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Cave Spiders poster and then switches back to The Office, Cave Spider will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Cave Spider will wait idly for few seconds before killing the night guard, forcibly closing the game. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Cave Spider does not give any indication of approach or arrival within The Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Cave Spider's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Cave Spider kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward The Office. Trivia * He is referred to Blue Spider in the first game's files. |-|FNaM2 = Cave Spider returns in Five Nights At Minecraft's 2 as an endoskeletal animatronic killing machine, He has a more active role. Appearance His skin has changed of Greenish Blue to Dark Blue, His top left eye is damaged and showing his endoskeleton top left eye, His right part of the mouth is broken and showing his endoskeleton mouth, His bottom eyes are closed, The top right eye is the open eye only, His feet are showing the endoskeleton legs, He has a mysterious small hole in his back and also his two center eyes are as a hole showing some cables of the eye mechanics. Behavior He appears in the CAM 4B, When he enters the office, He will stand front the desk, Sometimes after using the flashlight in the hallway, Will be seen with Freddy Fazbear, Zombie, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. If we see the Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Band with Zombie and he, We needs on the flashlight front to they, They will disappear, And the cycle repeats. In his second cycle, He appears alone, The player needs do the same mechanic of the first cycle with him, If the player don't on the flashlight, He will kill you. From the Custom Night, night modes where Cave Spider is active are listed as follows: * Night of Endoskeletons * Zombie's Circus * TNT Challenge * Minecraft Fever * Cave Spider Trivia * During his jumpscare, His broken right mouth part disappears. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Games